In general, in the image industry, a color correcting process in a post production stage is performed to reproduce the exact colors of images captured in a movie shooting location, and is necessarily executed after all image capturing processes.
However, there is no equipment or instrument for accurately recording and storing information on the season, weather, and lighting during image capture, and these factors have a large effect on the quality of color images. Therefore, an operator has corrected the colors of captured images for each scene depending on operator's experience, supposition, imagination, and knowledge in a post production stage after image capture.
In this case, the colors are corrected depending on operator's experience, skill, and knowledge without any information or data for the colors of images captured in a movie shooting location. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain consistent results. In addition, in the color correcting process, the operator corrects the colors of the images captured in a movie shooting location through much trial and error since the operator performs the color correction depending on operator's experience and suppositions, which requires a lot of time and cost. As a result, video and movie companies are experiencing serious economic difficulties due to low efficiency and high manufacturing costs.
Specifically, as examples, conditions such as the season, weather, and lighting during image capture have a large effect on the colors of captured images. That is, all colors depend on, for example, the season, weather, and lighting. In addition, color characteristics vary according to camera manufacturers and camera models. That is, images captured by cameras made by different manufacturers or different camera models present different colors. In reality, images are captured in different conditions, such as the season, weather, and lighting.
However, video or movie companies do not have equipment or instruments for recording and storing data for variation in the colors of images that are changed according to the season, weather, and lighting during image capture. Therefore, in the post production stage after image capture, the operator should manually correct the colors of the images captured in the movie shooting location without any data for the colors.
In addition, the variation in the colors of the captured images is caused due to the use of cameras made by different camera manufacturers or different camera models with different color characteristics. However, the colors of the images captured by cameras made by different camera manufacturers or different camera models with different color characteristics have been manually corrected without using any equipment or instruments, or any data for the colors.
Therefore, because of correcting the colors of the images captured by cameras with different color characteristics and in different image capture environments without using any equipment or instruments related to the standard colors, a skilled engineer cannot perfectly reproduce the original colors of the images captured in the movie shooting location no matter how much time and money is spent.
Therefore, a standard color referencing panel system for cinematography that is capable of easily checking a variation in colors of a standard color referencing panel and accurately correcting the colors to exactly reproduce the original colors of the images captured in the movie shooting location is needed, even though conditions such as the season, weather, and lighting vary or cameras with different color characteristics are used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.